Love My Best Friend
by Shin Ayumi
Summary: Pernahkah kau merasakan hangatnya perhatian yang diberikan oleh sahabatmu sendiri? Namun bagaimana jika perhatian yang diberikan sahabatmu tumbuh menjadi rasa yang lain? Masihkah kau menuruti kata hatimu sekalipun rasa itu terlarang? (Sakura X Ino, warning : shoujo-ai)
1. Chapter 1 : First Meeting

Masuknya kembali gadis bernama Haruno Sakura dalam kehidupan Yamanaka Ino menjadi kesan tersendiri baginya. Namun siapa yang sangka bahwa pertemanan mereka adalah awal dari perubahaan perasaan menjadi rasa suka.

"Hai, namamu Ino kan? Masih ingat aku tidak? Namaku Haruno Sakura."

"..."

"Dulu waktu SD kita pernah 1 kelas."

"..."

"Isshh! Ditanya malah tidak menjawab, dasar judes!"

* * *

Love My Best Friend

Author : Shin Ayumi

Character : Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, etc.

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship, Humor, Romance (mungkin). Sebenarnya ada sedikit Hurt/Comfort nya.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning Shoujo-Ai, sedikit menjurus ke yuri, typo, rada OOC, bagi yang gak suka jangan baca. Kalo mau baca silahkan, tapi jangan lupa review ya #modus

Story line.. (Hope you like it)

.

.

.

"Ino-chan! Cepat bangun, bukankah kau harus pergi ke sekolah?"

"Hmm... Iya Otou-san!"

Gadis berambut pirang panjang terbangun dari tidurnya sesudah sang ayah tercinta membangunkannya, Yamanaka Ino, itulah namanya. Dia langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur, mengucek matanya, membereskan tempat tidur dan selimut yang sudah dipakainya, mengambil handuk lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

Setelah 15 menit, Ino turun ke bawah menemui sang ayah yang tengah mempersiapkan sarapan pagi. Jika kalian bertanya mengapa ayah yang membuat sarapan pagi bukan ibunya, karena ibu Ino sudah meninggal ketika usia Ino masih 4 tahun.

Sambil makan ayah dan anak itu pun berbicara sesekali.

"Masakan ayah enak sekali!" kata Ino.

"Baguslah kalau kau suka."

"Darimana ayah mempelajarinya?"

"Kemarin ayah membeli buku resep masakan, lalu ayah mempelajari masakan yang ada di buku itu."

"Oh, begitu.."

"Ino-chan, bukankah hari ini hari pertamamu masuk ke kelas 2 SMP?"

"Iya benar, menurutku tidak ada yang berubah karena semua kelas muridnya tidak diacak. Ah! Sudah jam 7, aku berangkat dulu ya!"

"Baiklah, hati-hati."

.

.

Cukup berjalan selama 15 menit, Ino sampai di sekolah sedangkan bel masuk sekolah jam 07:30. Saat Ino sedang berjalan kaki dan akan memasuki gerbang sekolah, ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Inooo..!"

Yang dipanggil berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Rupanya suara keras itu berasal dari seorang gadis berambut coklat cepol

"Oh, Tenten-chan. Ohayou!"

"Ohayou, Ino-chan. A-ayo kita jalan bersama."

"Iya.."

(Setelah sampai di kelas)

Beruntung kelas belum terlalu ramai, jadi Ino dan Tenten dapat bangku di barisan kedua paling depan tujuannya sudah pasti supaya mereka bisa melihat papan tulis dengan jelas.

Menjelang pukul 07:30 kelas semakin ramai, terlihat di belakang Ino dan Tenten ada Sasuke dan Naruto yang memang dari TK sudah selalu bersama-sama, sesekali terlihat suara Naruto yang berisik dan suara Sasuke yang terlihat acuh.

"Aduuhh.. Teme! Kenapa pilih bangku deretan kedua sih? Aku kan maunya duduk di paling belakang!"

"Terserah aku."

"Nanti kalau aku ngantuk bisa gampang kelihatan guru dan langsung dimarahi!"

"Makanya jangan tidur terus."

"Huaaa~~ Teme! Ayo kita pindah ke bangku belakang!"

"Argghh! Berisik! Kalau kau protes terus, duduk saja dibelakang sendiri. Aku mau disini!"

Mendengar Sasuke yang terlihat frustasi karena ocehan Naruto membuat Ino dan Tenten sedikit terkekeh lucu, akhirnya Naruto mengalah.

**Krriiinngg...Krriinngg... Krriinngg..** (Suara bel masuk sekolah berbunyi)

.

Semua murid bergegas masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing, bersiap duduk di bangku nya sambil menunggu wali kelas yang baru datang. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan siswa siswi kelas 2-C, tempat Ino berada, mereka semua sangat antusias menyambut wali kelas baru mereka.

1 jam..

2 jam..

3 jam..

Murid kelas 2-C yang awalnya semangat dan antusias kini sudah berubah mood nya, bagaimana tidak mereka semua dibuat menunggu selama 3 jam oleh wali kelas mereka sendiri yang entah siapa namanya dan rupanya seperti apa. Terlihat dari Tenten yang sudah menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan tatapan bosan, Shikamaru yang sudah tertidur dari tadi, Sasuke yang anteng membaca buku, sampai Naruto yang sibuk menggulung-gulung kertas kemudian melemparkannya ke segala arah dan dibalas dengan Kiba dan juga Choji.

Setelah itu...

Masuklah sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi tegap, dengan mata sedikit sayu, dan juga membawa tas jinjing. Melihat hal itu murid 2-C duduk kembali dan posisi siap.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Minna-san!"

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" kata semua murid.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Hatake Kakashi. Mulai hari ini saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian selama 1 tahun, sampai kalian naik ke kelas 3 nanti. Salam kenal semuanya!"

"Sensei!"

"Ada apa? Kau mau bertanya?"

"Kenapa sensei terlambat selama 3 jam?!" kata salah satu murid yang terkenal dengan mulutnya yang suka ceplas ceplos yaitu Namikaze Naruto.

"Oh, itu... Maaf tadi aku tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan."

#wushh.. wushh.. (Seketika suasana kelas seperti ada suara angin)

Mendengar jawaban dari wali kelasnya yang terkesan absurd dan tidak masuk akal itu, membuat semua murid 2-C sweatdrop di tempat.

"Ahahaha... Aku cuma bercanda, saat perjalanan menuju kemari mobil yang ku kendarai mogok karena itu aku terpaksa mampir ke bengkel dulu. Sekali lagi sensei minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya." katanya sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Baiklah, tadi sensei sudah memperkenalkan diri. Sekarang giliran kalian, saya ingin kalian berdiri dan memperkenalkan diri. Mulai dari kau, yang duduk di paling pojok."

#Zzz..zzz...

Ternyata yang disuruh Kakashi sensei untuk memperkenalkan diri malah tidur, sontak Kiba teman sebangku nya buru-buru membangunkannya.

"Oi, Shika! Shikamaru! Cepat bangun!" kata Kiba sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Shikamaru.

"Hmm~... Ada apa, Kiba?"

"Kakashi-sensei menyuruhmu untuk memperkenalkan diri."

"Oh... Baiklah, perkenalkan nama saya Nara Shikamaru. Senang berkenalan dengan anda."

"Baiklah, Shikamaru silahkan duduk kembali." kata Kakashi dengan wajah ramah.

"Lalu, kau yang disampingnya Shikamaru."

"Perkenalkan nama saya Inuzuka Kiba. Senang berkenalan dengan anda."

"Baiklah.. Selanjutnya."

"Pe-perkenalkan.. Na-nama saya Hyuuga Hinata. S-senang berkenalan dengan anda." kata Hinata dengan malu-malu.

.

.

Setelah 15 menit sesi perkenalan diri, Kakashi-sensei menjelaskan tentang prosedur, tata cara, dan peraturan selama mereka menjadi murid di kelas 2-C. Lalu mulailah memasuki pelajaran, tapi sebelum itu...

**Tok.. Tok.. Tok..**

"Ahh... Sumimasen Hatake-san!"

"Doushite Shizune-san?"

"Aku mengantar anak baru ini ke kelas 2-C, dia pindahan dari Osaka."

"Oh begitu, baiklah tunggu sebentar."

Kakashi masuk ke dalam kelas, memberi isyarat agar semua murid 2-C diam.

"Perhatian semuanya! Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, sensei harap kalian semua bisa berteman baik dengannya. Silahkan masuk!"

Setelah dipersilahkan masuk, terlihatlah seorang gadis berambut pink sebahu, kulit putih, dan bermata hijau emerald memasuki kelas. Semua pandangan tertuju padanya.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Haruno Sakura, saya siswi pindahan dari SMP Osaka. Mohon bantuannya!"

"Baiklah, perkenalkan sama saya Hatake Kakashi, saya adalah wali kelasmu di kelas ini. Sekarang kamu bisa duduk dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata, tolong angkat tanganmu."

"..." (Hinata mengacungkan tangan)

Lalu Sakura duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan.

"Hai, aku Sakura. Namamu Hinata ya?" kata Sakura sedikit berbasa basi.

"I-Iya.. Salam kenal."

"Salam kenal juga, oh iya saat istirahat nanti kau mau tidak temani aku ke kantin?"

"B-Baiklah.."

"Sebagai wali kelas kalian yang baru, kebetulan saya mengajar Matematika jadi mau tidak mau kalian akan lebih sering bertemu dengan saya. Sekarang buka buku paket matematika halaman 4."

.

.

.

.

Krriinngg... Krriinngg... Krriinngg.. (bel istirahat berbunyi)

"Hinata-chan, ayo kita ke kantin."

"iya.."

Hinata menemani Sakura ke kantin, Sakura kagum dengan bangunan sekolah barunya yang bisa dibilang sangat besar itu, bahkan lebih besar dari sekolahnya yang ada di Osaka. Maklum saja sekolah yang menjadi tempat Sakura menuntut ilmu sekarang ini berada di Tokyo, maka tidak heran banyak bangunan sekolah yang besar dan bagus.

Setelah makan di kantin, Sakura meminta Hinata untuk menemaninnya berkeliling sekolah.

.

.

(Setelah berkeliling sekolah, mereka kembali lagi ke kelas)

"Hinata-chan terimakasih ya sudah menemaniku berkeliling sekolah."

"I-iya.. Sama-sama."

"Hai~.. Namamu Haruno Sakura ya?"

"Iya, namamu siapa?"

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto, aku siswa paling keren dan tampan 1 sekolah lho!" kata Naruto dengan pede abisnya hingga membuat Sakura dan Hinata yang melihatnya sweatdrop.

"Hmm... Bagaimana sepulang sekolah nanti, kita pulang bersama. Ya.. ya..? Mau kaann~..?" kata Naruto sambil menggoda Sakura dan merangkulnya.

"HEEII! JANGAN PEGANG-PEGANG! DASAR SOK AKRAB!"

#**BUAGH! **(Sakura melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Naruto)

"Gyaaaa...!"

#**BRUKK **(Naruto pun jatuh tersungkur)

"Hahahaha... Hahaha... Hahahaha...!"

Melihat hal itu, anak 2-C pun tertawa.

"Buahaha... Naruto.. Naruto.. Baru kenal sehari udah sok akrab." kata Kiba lalu diikuti tawa dengan anak lain.

Satu hal pelajaran yang Naruto dapatkan hari ini, gadis cantik dengan wajah feminim belum tentu tingkah laku nya seperti perempuan. Naruto pun pergi sambil mengelus elus pipinya. (poor Naruto)

.

.

Setelah pasca didekati Naruto, pandangan Sakura tertuju ke arah seorang gadis berambut pirang dikuncir satu yang tengah duduk sendirian di bangku paling depan. Karena penasaran Sakura bertanya pada Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, gadis berambut pirang yang duduk di bangku paling depan itu siapa namanya?"

"Oh, namanya Yamanaka Ino."

"Apa? Yamanaka Ino? AH! Dia kan temanku juga, dulu aku dan dia pernah 1 kelas di SD yang sama tapi kami tidak dekat sih. Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan dia di satu kelas yang sama. Aku coba dekati dia ah!"

Naruto melihat Sakura yang duduk disamping Ino sambil mendekatinya, tapi entah apa yang ada dipikiran Naruto, dia langsung berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

"Lho? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sakura itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia malah mendekati Ino? Sedangkan tadi saat aku mendekatinya dia malah memukulku. AH! J-Ja-Jangan-jangan.. Haruno Sakura itu... Kyaaaa~..! Dia suka perempuan~~..!"

Munculah aura suram berwarna keunguan di atas kepala Naruto.

..

"Ano... Namamu Yamanaka Ino kan? Masih ingat aku tidak? Namaku Haruno Sakura."

"..."

"Dulu waktu SD kita pernah 1 kelas."

"..." Ino hanya melirik Sakura sebentar lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Isshh! Ditanya malah tidak menjawab, dasar judes!"

Sakura yang kesal langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Ish! Apa-apaan dia itu? Padahal aku kan ingin berteman lebih dekat dengannya, tapi dia malah mengacuhkanku. Hmm... Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir sejak SD sifatnya memang begitu sih, haha ternyata dia tidak pernah berubah. Hanya saja kalau ku perhatikan dia tampak lebih cantik dan manis daripada di SD dulu. Aku jadi penasaran, mungkin suatu hari nanti kami bisa menjadi lebih dekat."

_To be continued..._

* * *

A/N : Aduuhh.. Maaf minna-san! Momen SakuIno nya belum keliatan ya? Maklum ya, ini kan masih perkenalan. Romancenya juga belum kerasa. Tapi saya janji di next chapter bakal bikin hubungan Sakura sama Ino nya lebih intens ^^V

Oh iya, ini adalah FF pertamaku di fandom anime setelah sebelumnya lebih sering berkecimpung di screenplays sekarang saya mau coba di fandom anime. Kalau dipikir-pikir nekat banget ya mau bikin first FF dengan tema shoujo-ai XD

Maaf kalau ada kekurangan atau kesalahan, karena itu dengan senang hati saya akan menerima kritik dan saran dari readers.

**Review yah? :)**


	2. Chapter 2 : When Curious Kicks In

**Krriiinngg... Krriinngg... Krriinngg **

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, semua murid bersiap-siap untuk pulang namun ada juga yang mengambil peralatan kebersihan kelas untuk piket sebelum pulang.

"Tenten-chan, aku duluan ya?" kata Ino.

"Hati-hati di jalan Ino!"

"Iya."

Gadis berambut pirang berkuncir satu itu pun pulang sendiri berjalan kaki karena Tenten masih ada kegiatan di sekolah. Saat di perjalanan menuju pulang, Ino merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Sesekali ia menoleh.

'Seperti ada yang mengikutiku.' batin Ino.

Tapi Ino mengacuhkannya dan ia mempercepat laju langkahnya.

(Sesampainya di rumah)

"Tadaima!" kata Ino sambil membuka pintu.

"Okaeri." kata Inoichi, ayah Ino.

"Aduhh... Tadi Ino jalannya cepat sekali sih? Sepertinya dia sadar kalau ada orang yang mengikutinya makanya dia mempercepat langkahnya. Karena sekarang sudah sore sebaiknya pulang saja ah! Mungkin aku akan mencari tau rumah Ino lain kali saja." kata Sakura.

Dia pun pulang dan berjalan ke arah tempat ia mengikuti Ino sebelumnya, tapi...

"Eh iya, tadi kan lurus terus.. belok kiri.. eh bukan! belok kanan.. Eeehhh! Tadi itu belok kanan apa kiri ya?" kata Sakura sambil menggaruk garuk kepalanya.

"Ah iya! Aku ingat sekarang! Belok kanan."

(Sementara itu)

"Ino-chan, makan malamnya sudah siap!"

"Iya, Otou-san!"

Ino menuruni tangga rumahnya dan menuju meja makan yang ada di dapur. Ayah dan anak perempuannya terlihat sedang menyantap makan malam, sesekali mereka mengobrol.

"Oh iya, bagaimana hari pertama di kelas 2 SMP?"

"Biasa saja."

"Benarkah? Maksud ayah bagaimana dengan guru-guru nya, atau teman-temannya?"

"Wali kelas ku terlambat 3 jam dan kelas ku harus menunggu selama itu."

"Hah? Lama sekali, wali kelas macam apa yang membiarkan muridnya menunggu selama 3 jam. Hmm, lalu bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu yang lain?"

"Tidak ada yang berbeda, hanya saja tadi di kelasku ada anak baru."

"Oh begitu, dia laki-laki atau perempuan? Dia pindahan dari mana?"

"Dia perempuan dan dia pindahan dari Osaka."

"Oh begitu..."

"Aku sudah selesai makannya, aku mau mengerjakan PR dulu." kata Ino yang meninggalkan meja makan dan langsung menuju kamarnya.

"Ino-chan, ayah akan pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan tolong jaga rumah ya?"

"Iya.."

(Jam 9 malam)

"Aduuhh... Bagaimana ini? Sudah jam 9 malam dan aku masih berkeliling tidak jelas. Haahh~.. Aku benar-benar tersesat."

Sakura bingung dan tidak tau harus bagaimana, salahkan saja Sakura sendiri karena dia sangat penasaran dengan Ino sampai-sampai dia mengikuti Ino ke rumahnya, begitu akan pulang dia malah lupa jalan.

"Kau anak sekolah ya? Sedang apa malam-malam berkeliaran di daerah ini?"

"A-Ano... Iya aku masih sekolah, aku tersesat dan tidak tau jalan pulang ke rumah."

"Oh... Sebaiknya kau menelepon orang tua mu saja agar mereka menjemputmu."

"Orang tuaku pasti sedang tidak ada di rumah dan.."

#Krriiuukk~~... (Perut Sakura berbunyi)

"Kau lapar ya? Sekarang sudah malam bagaimana kalau kau makan malam di rumahku saja?"

"Eh? Ta-tapi aku..."

"Jangan khawatir aku bukan orang jahat, aku juga punya anak seumuran denganmu."

"B-Baiklah.."

.

.

.

"Tadaima!"

(tidak ada yang menjawab)

"Lho kok disahut? Mungkin dia sudah tidur."

"Oh iya, gadis kecil namamu siapa?"

"Namaku Haruno Sakura."

"Namaku Inoichi, taruh saja tas mu di lantai dan duduklah di meja makan, akan ku siapkan makanan untukmu."

"Maaf paman, jadi merepotkan."

"Hehe... Tidak apa-apa."

(Beberapa menit kemudian)

"Ini, makanlah!"

"Waahh.. Nasi kari ini kelihatannya enak. Itadakimasu!"

"Hmm~.. Nyam.. Nyam.. Wah! Enak sekali!"

"Baguslah kalau kau suka."

Tak sampai 10 menit Sakura menghabiskan makanannya.

"Kenyang sekali! Terimakasih atas makanannya paman."

"Iya sama-sama. Hm? Sudah jam setengah 10 malam, paman rasa tidak mungkin kalau gadis kecil sepertimu pulang sendirian sebaiknya kau menginap disini saja."

"Aduh bagaimana ya? Aku jadi tidak enak."

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Oh iya Sakura, kau bisa tidur di kamar yang ada di lantai 2 tapi karena kamar tamu nya sedang dalam perbaikan jadi terpaksa kau tidur di kamar anakku."

"Tidak usah paman, aku tidur di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu saja."

"Eh, jangan begitu! Sudahlah jangan sungkan, masuk saja ke kamar anakku. Ayo, paman antar."

(Mereka menuju lantai 2)

"Nah, ini kamar anakku. Kalau kau mau mandi pakai saja kamar mandi yang ada di dalamnya lalu untuk salinan baju ambil saja baju piyama yang ada di lemari anakku.".

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu." kata Ino membungkukkan badan

"Do ittashimashite, konbanwa Sakura."

"Konbanwa."

.

.

.

Sakura memasuki kamar itu perlahan-lahan supaya tidak membangunkan penghuni lain yang sedang tidur. Sakura memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, selang beberapa menit kemudian dia memakai baju piyama yang diambilnya dari lemari sang pemilik kamar. Kini Sakura pun merasa tubuhnya bersih dan wangi, tapi ia penasaran siapa pemilik kamar ini, lampu tidur redup yang berwarna biru membuat penglihatan Sakura menjadi samar-samar. Karena rasa penasaran yang memuncak, Sakura mendekat ke arah ranjang tidur dan melihat siapa yang sedang tidur disitu. Alangkah terkejutnya dia karena mengetahui sang pemilik kamar sekaligus anak dari paman yang baik hati itu ternyata...

"Hah?! I-Ino?!"

Entah bagaimana bisa kaki Sakura tergelincir dan menindih tubuh Ino yang sedang tidur dalam posisi telentang, kini wajah Sakura dan Ino sangat dekat.

Sakura POV

Ya ampun! Aku tidak menyangka ternyata pemilik kamar ini adalah Ino! Padahal niatku hanya ingin tau rumahnya saja, disaat aku tersesat aku malah menemukan langsung tempat Ino tinggal. Tapi tunggu dulu...

Aku menginjak sesuatu yang licin

Kyyaaa..!

#grep

Aku terpeleset! Untung saja tubuhku tidak jatuh ke lantai, tapi posisiku sekarang..

Aku tidak sengaja menindih tubuh Ino yang sedang tidur, tanpa sadar seperti ada daya tarik yang membuatku tidak ingin lepas dari posisi ini. Saat ini wajahku dan Ino sangat dekat. Ternyata Kami-sama malah memberiku yang lebih dari ini, awalnya aku hanya ingin tau dimana rumah Ino tapi beruntung sekali aku langsung dipertemukan dengan ayahnya, dan sekarang aku berkesempatan untuk melihat wajah Ino yang sedang tertidur. Wajahnya terlihat damai sekali, rasanya berbeda dengan Ino yang selama ini ku lihat, yang memang dari SD selalu menampilkan ekspresi judesnya.

End of Sakura POV

.

.

Ino merasa ada sesuatu yang membebani tubuhnya, perlahan ia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya dan membuka matanya. Melihat Ino yang sepertinya akan bangun, Sakura langsung bangkit dari posisinya.

"Ngghh~.."

'Ino mulai bangun, bagaimana ini?' batin Sakura.

"Hmmmh~.. EHH?! Siapa kau?!" kata Ino was-was.

"Kau pencuri ya?"

"Bu-Bukan Ino! Aku bukan pencuri, ini aku Sakura." kata Sakura yang menyalakan lampu kamar berwarna putih sehingga wajah Sakura terlihat jelas.

"Sa-Sakura? Sedang apa kau di kamarku?!"

"Begini ceritanya, tadi aku tersesat lalu aku bertemu ayahmu karena sudah malam ayahmu membawaku kesini."

"Oh.. Lalu kenapa kau bisa tersesat sampai disini? Jadi, yang mengikutiku itu kau ya?"

"Iya.. Hehehe.." kata Sakura terkekeh dan langsung mendapat tatapan dingin dari Ino.

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Aku mau tidur, keluar sana!"

"Ano.. Ino-chan, kata ayahmu aku disuruh tidur di kamarmu karena kamar tamu disini sedang rusak."

Mendengar hal itu Ino tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan akhirnya ia mengizinkan Sakura untuk tidur di kamarnya.

"Yasudah, tapi jangan berisik."

"Iya, aku tau kok. Tapi aku tidur dimana?"

"Tentu saja dilantai, memangnya kau ingin tidur satu ranjang denganku?"

"Kalau kau mengizinkan aku sih mau saja. Hehe.."

"Hahh~.. Ambilah karpet dan selimut yang ada di lemariku."

"Terimakasih."

Sakura menggelar karpet dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Oyasumi, Ino-chan."

"Oyasumi."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Krriinng... Krriingg.. Krriinng.. (alarm Ino berbunyi)

Suara yang dihasilkan dari bunyi jam beker membangunkan gadis pirang yang tidur itu, setelah bangun dia merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Setelah itu dia membuka buku dan membaca tiap tulisan di dalam halamannya satu persatu. Tak lama kemudian Sakura juga ikut bangun..

"Hoaaamm~~..."

"Hm? Ino-chan, kau sedang apa?"

"Baca buku."

"Sepagi ini? Ini kan masih jam setengah 5."

"Aku terbiasa membaca buku jam segini, kalau masih ngantuk tidur saja lagi, tidak usah mengangguku."

"Tidak ah, aku sudah tidak ngantuk lagi. Oh iya, hari ini ada PR gak?" tanya Sakura.

"Matematika Uji Kompetensi 1.2."

"Eh?! Oh iya aku lupaaa!"

"Ssstt... Jangan berisik!"

"Maaf.. Aduuhh bagaimana ini? Aku belum sama sekali!"

"Yasudah kerjakan saja, masih ada waktu."

Ino membaca buku dan Sakura sibuk mengerjakan PR, tapi Sakura mengalami kesulitan dalam menyelesaikan salah satu soal.

"Ino-chan, kalau yang ini caranya bagaimana? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Soal ini kau harus mencari model matematikanya dulu, jika sudah ketemu difaktorkan dan dicari nilainya."

"Tapi aku bingung, tolong ajari aku caranya ya?"

"Baiklah.."

...

"Seperti itu caranya, mengerti?"

"Iya, aku mengerti! Terimakasih penjelasannya."

"Iya. Ini sudah jam 6 kau mau mandi duluan?" tanya Ino.

"Kau duluan saja, kau kan si pemilik kamar. Aku bisa menunggu kok."

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya, sudah duluan saja."

10 menit

15 menit

20 menit

"Ino-chan, mandinya sudah belum?"

"Belum."

"Aduh, lama sekali." kata Sakura sambil melipat tangannya.

"Ino-chan tolong cepat sedikit aku ingin buang air kecil, kalau masih lama juga terpaksa aku akan menerobos pintunya!"

"Tunggu dulu! Dasar tidak sabar!" kata Ino dari dalam kamar mandi.

Setelah itu Ino keluar dari kamar mandi kemudian disusul Sakura yang langsung masuk ke dalam.

.

.

Ino sudah selesai bersiap-siap dan turun untuk sarapan pagi.

"Ohayou, Otou-san!"

"Ohayou. Oh iya, mana gadis berambut pink itu?"

"Oh, Sakura? Dia masih di atas sebentar lagi juga turun."

"Saat ayah bertemu dengannya kemarin dia memakai seragam sekolah yang sama denganmu, apa dia satu sekolah denganmu?"

"Iya, dia adalah si anak baru itu."

"Oh begitu..."

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Sakura menuruni tangga lalu..

#bruukk

Dia terjatuh..

"Sakura, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, tidak apa-apa paman."

"Ayo sini, duduklah di samping Ino paman akan membuat sarapannya."

"Iya.."

Saat ayah Ino tengah menyiapkan sarapan pagi, Sakura menatap sekeliling rumah Ino, Ino yang melihat hal itu menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ino.

"Ah.. Tidak, hanya saja rumahmu sepi sekali. Apa kau hanya tinggal berdua dengan ayahmu?"

"Iya."

"Kau tidak punya kakak?"

"Tidak."

"Oh.. Enak ya jadi anak tunggal, kalau aku setiap hari harus beradu mulut dengan kakak laki-laki ku terus. Dia menyebalkan.."

"Lalu ibumu mana Ino-chan?"

"Sarapannya sudah siap." kata ayah Ino sambil menaruh beberapa piring yang berisi hidangan.

"Wahh... Ada tamagoyaki, yakitori, dan yang paling ku suka nasi kari."

"Ahaha.. Sepertinya Sakura sangat suka nasi kari ya?"

"Iya paman, aku sangat suka. Saking sukanya aku pernah menghabiskan 4 piring nasi kari dan aku tidak pernah sakit perut sesudah memakannya meskipun rasa kari itu sangat pedas."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu makanlah sebanyak yang kau suka."

"Terimakasih paman. Itadakimasu!"

Mereka bertiga pun sarapan bersama, setelah selesai Sakura dan Ino berangkat ke sekolah.

"Otou-san kami berangkat dulu!" kata Ino.

"Paman terimakasih atas semuanya, maaf merepotkan."

"Iya, tidak apa-apa."

Ino dan Sakura berangkat sekolah bersama-sama, sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada di antara mereka yang memecah kesunyian. Untuk mencairkan suasana Sakura mengajak Ino ngobrol.

"Ino-chan, ternyata jarak dari rumahmu ke sekolah dekat juga ya?"

"Ya begitulah."

"Hmm.. Beda sekali jika dibandingkan denganku, setiap hari aku harus naik bis atau kereta yang menuju ke sekolah kalau terlambat resikonya tidak boleh masuk ke kelas."

(Sampai di sekolah)

"Ohayou Ino-chan!"

"Ohayou Tenten."

"Oh iya, tadi kok aku melihat kau dan Sakura berangkat ke sekolah bersama? Apa rumah kalian searah?"

"Eh? I-Itu cuma kebetulan."

"Oh... Kukira rumah kalian berdekatan."

'Haaahh~... Jangan sampai Tenten tau tentang pertemuanku dengan Sakura semalam yang konyol itu.'

* * *

_To be continued_

.

.

A/N : Gimana readers? Udah kelihatan momen SakuIno nya belum? Masih kurang gak? Atau udah pas? #authorbacot Untuk chapter 2 segini dulu ya, nanti aku update lagi. See you.. ^^


End file.
